


Spinning in your Eyes

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morgana has had enough of all of them, Ryuuji is too good for this world, Underage Drinking, Yusuke is the true artist, can be read as in universe as well as AU, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: The Phantom Thieves' boys have a no-girls-allowed sleepover, and things get a little out of control when Ryuuji teases Goro about being too prim and proper to be a Phantom Thief. Goro takes the challenge. Silliness ensues.





	Spinning in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reikuruta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikuruta/gifts).



Akira looked between his two friends with a half-worried and half-amused expression, the air between them almost sparkling with the intensity of Goro’s glare. Ryuuji didn’t seem particularly bothered by it, to his credit. Yusuke just sighed and took out his sketchbook, starting to scribble in it quietly, leaving the two of them be.

“…what did you call me again?” Goro’s voice was low and dangerous, and enough to send a chill down Akira’s spine – not that it was particularly unpleasant, but that was _not_ the point – and yet, Ryuuji didn’t seem to as much as bat an eyelash at it.

“Dude, I’m tellin’ it as it is. When it comes to the weird ones, you’re as bad as Makoto. I’m just sayin’, you gotta chill a little sometimes… not that you’d know how to do that.”

The temperature in the room went further down. Morgana groaned quietly from Akira’s bed, and the raven smiled at him lightly. He did try to warn Akira, now that he recalled, that inviting Goro, the newest addition to their group, for their boys-only sleepover might end up not being the best idea ever.

“I assure you I know perfectly well how to _chill_ , Sakamoto-kun.” Goro growled, and Ryuuji just laughed somewhat mockingly at that.

“Yeah, as if.”

“Oh? Want to make a bet?”

“Pfff, about what? You’re gonna teach us all how to knit, or take us to a bakery contest to have _fun_?”

Akira sighed, and gently shifted himself so that he was a bit more between them, mostly shielding Ryuuji, since Goro started to look positively murderous now, as the sickeningly-sweet smile made its way onto his lips. Still, he did not expect the detective to suddenly jolt up and leave the room, leaving the four of them to exchange startled looks. Yusuke sighed again and set his sketchbook down, reaching for an unopened pack of jagariko and starting to munch on them.

“You don’t need to piss him off every time we meet up, you know.” Akira rolled his eyes, relaxing back in his seat.”

“Nah, man, I totally gotta. I mean, we already have way too many stick-up-their-asses in this group. Plus, he’s kinda fun to tease.” Ryuuji grinned, though he did look sheepishly towards the staircase Goro disappeared in. “Uh… he’s comin’ back, yeah?”

“I guess..?” Akira hummed, rubbing his chin. Goro did take his attaché case with him, but still…

“Want me to go after him..?” Morgana proposed, only to be silenced by quiet footsteps coming back up. Their worries were completely unfounded, it seemed, as Goro made his way back into the room, looking somewhat breathless, but extremely smug.

“Dude, where did you get off to?”

“Where else? You required _fun_ , Sakamoto-kun.” the detective sneered. He clicked his case open; Akira only now realized the detective’s laptop and his documents were left on his working table before he left; and all of them stared at the two bottles he extracted from it, setting them almost carefully on the table. Ryuuji was the one staring the most, mouth hanging open.

“… _dude_. Where did you get _that_ from?”

“Oh, my apologies.” Goro said, with the most _petty_ smirk Akira had ever seen, and _damn_ did it look good on the detective. “Are you getting cold feet, Sakamoto? Scared of taking a drink?”

“As hell! I… I can definitely drink! And more than you, bastard!” Ryuuji swallowed, staring at the bottles. Akira frowned lightly.

“I’m… not sure if it’s a good idea for us to…”

“Worried you’re not up to par, Joker?” Goro said with the smirk still on his face, and the raven felt his expression harden. Oh, he knew he was going right into the trap, but he was _definitely_ not backing out of the challenge.

“…quite the contrary. Let’s see who can hold his liquor best, shall we? Yusuke, you’re in?”

“I have heard drinking alcohol might have a positive effect on broadening one’s imagination and bringing inspiration. I would be glad to conduct this experiment.”

“All of you idiots are _so_ screwed when Boss finds out you were drinking.” Morgana groaned, but as none of them paid him much mind, sitting around the table with their plastic cups ready, Ryuuji, Akira and Goro eyeing one another as Yusuke prepared his sketchbook, just in case, the cat sighed and curled up on the shelf, watching them.

The first cup was the worst, Akira decided. Ryuuji sputtered at the bitterness, which earned him an earful of mockery from Goro, who seemed to be taking his shot with just slightly stiffened expression. Yusuke simply swallowed his, as if it was medicine, and Akira followed his example, trying to get past the liquor burning on his tongue and down his throat. After the initial shock, it was quite a pleasant feeling, in fact.

“Another one, or is that too much for you already, _Ryuuji_?” Goro asked with the sickeningly-sweet Detective Prince smile, and the blond boy growled and picked the bottle, pouring them again. It had to be a bit more than a traditional shot, Akira judged, though it was hard to tell in a cup. The three of them swallowed this one quickly, Ryuuji pouring them the third one at once, while Yusuke sipped his bit thoughtfully, before reaching for his sketchbook. As uncompetitive as the boy was compared to the three of them, they all but forgot he, too, was supposed to get the third shot.

Goro was slower this time, and Akira followed his example, deciding against pouring the liquor into himself all at once, instead waiting a little bit, sloshing the clear liquid in his cup lightly. Ryuuji drunk his all at once, though, and opened his mouth to mock them being slow; before he went green, stumbled onto his feet and ran towards the bathroom. Goro sighed and drunk the third shot, before winking at Akira, who did the same.

“I do believe that means Sakamoto conceded.” the detective said, his voice slurred a little bit. He must have realized that, because he looked thoughtful for a moment and then giggled; _giggled_ , covering his lips with his hand as his cheeks grew flushed and his stance more relaxed. Akira felt himself grin stupidly. Goro looked so cute like that…

… _wait_.

“…so, uh…” Akira mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling quietly, himself, for no apparent reason. “Wanna stop here?”

“Ooooh, wanna back out?” Goro giggled again, and Akira knew he was screwed. So badly.

They took their time with the fourth shot; and it seemed that with every minute of the cheeky banter before the finally downed it, they both grew more giggly and their speech more slurred. Ryuuji returned shortly before they took the fourth swing, assuring Akira he cleaned the bathroom after himself before dumping himself onto the couch, starting to snore maybe ten minutes later, to Goro’s giggles intensifying.

It wasn’t after they downed the fifth shot that they really, seriously started to feel the effects. Their speech was slurred now and they felt warm and fuzzy, and Goro wouldn’t stop giggling, about everything, and it was so _hilarious_ Akira kept laughing with him – and at him – as well.

“H-how are you… still going?” Goro giggled, chuckling so hard he had to lean down against the table. Akira chuckled softly back at him, his shoulders shaking, his eyes growing teary with how much he laughed.

“’cause you’re cute… when you laugh.” he giggled out himself, not even thinking of the words he slurred. “Sooooo cute…”

“Shaddup! No cute…” Goro pouted, and Akira only started to laugh more, wiping his tears away.

“You totally are… always so cute… you just don’t show it…”

“Shaddup…” Goro whined, and Akira couldn’t help himself. The pout was just way too adorable, and he wanted to do this for such a long time… why shouldn’t he…? Why was he so worried, when Goro was right here…? Suddenly, reaching out to him and kissing these pouty lips softly felt like the most natural thing to do, and he was smiling as he pulled back, the detective blinking at him, looking utterly shocked as he reached up to touch his lips lightly.

“…you kissed me.”

“Mhm.” Akira smiled blissfully, and slowly, Goro grinned back at him, reaching his arms out to him like a child.

“…do that again.” he ordered, and this time, they were both smiling as they leaned in… closed their eyes…

…and almost fell off their chairs laughing when instead of kissing, their noses bumped rather harshly together and they had to pull back. It was just so hilarious, they had a hard time calming down afterwards. Akira gathered himself up first and took Goro’s hands in his, pulling him up and then onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as he leaned in for another kiss, more careful this time. The detective was still smiling and giggling against his lips, their kisses sloppy and missing their mouths half the time, but it didn’t matter; it felt good, it felt warm and sweet and happy and neither of them was interested in anything apart from that.

From behind them, Yusuke looked up from his sketchbook and tilted his head, analysing their forms, before reaching one elegant hand out and picking the almost-empty bottle, reading the etiquette intently.

“…fascinating.” he hummed, and then went back to sketching.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning welcomed all four of them with sun being entirely too bright, and birds outside being very much too loud. Yusuke was the first one to actually get up, and after complaining about how early it was – apparently he was up most of the night sketching – went to wash his face and bother all of them looking as fresh as a flower.

Ryuuji was the second one; and he sat up on the couch, grumbling about hating to sleep in his clothes and about how his stomach and head hurt; only to still and stare at the bed, Morgana crawling from under it and stretching as he hopped onto the couch beside him, sighing softly.

On the bed, two boys were stirring awake. They were both still in  most of their clothes, though they were so crumpled they hardly looked like what they were wearing in the evening prior. Akira had his arms wrapped tightly around Goro, who nuzzled the crook of his neck, fitting against the raven perfectly. They both let out little sounds as they slowly stirred awake; and then, in a somewhat comedic way, they stilled in each other’s hold, yelped, and shot back, which resulted in Akira banging his head on the wall and Goro falling off the bed with a pained yelp. Ryuuji stared at them and rubbed the back of his head before looking down at Morgana.

“…dude, what the shit happened after I fell asleep?”

“You really wanna know?” Morgana rolled his eyes before nodding towards Yusuke’s sketchbook. Ryuuji reached for it while Akira was somewhat shakily helping Goro up from the floor, and very quickly turned very, very red before setting the sketchbook down on the… empty… table.

“…wait, where did the booze go?”

“Yusuke’s took care of it before going to sleep. He said something about paying Akira back for giving him inspiration or something.” Morgana shrugged, hopping off the couch to yell at the very hungover boys sitting on the bed, a good meter away from one another, both blushing and trying to avoid each other’s eyes.

A breakfast, a thorough scolding from Boss, a coffee and an aspirin later, Yusuke and Ryuuji excused themselves, and Akira found himself alone with Goro, who stayed behind to help him clean up after their sleepover and gather his things, because somehow, his jacket and shoes were scattered in different places of the attic, together with few of the more outer bits of Akira’s outfit. The raven blushed deeply again as he bent down to pick his glasses from under the bed. He straightened up to find Goro seated on the couch, smoothing over his jacket and looking at him with unseeing eyes; only to gather himself up once he noticed Akira looking back. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away.

“So… erm.” he started, and Akira seriously didn’t think the detective could be this cute while sober.

“…right. Um…” he started as well, feeling his blush deepen. Shit… _shit_ …

Goro rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and from behind them, they could both hear Morgana groan at them – both electing to ignore him. Akira let out a somewhat breathless laugh, shaking his head.

“You know, it would’ve been easier to talk to you about this if you stopped being cute for a goddamn moment.”

“…huh? Are you still drunk?”

“Nope.” Akira grinned sheepishly, slowly walking over to the couch and sitting next to Goro, who tensed up a little bit, but didn’t move away.

“I… still dislike being called cute.” the detective murmured quietly a moment later, looking pointedly at his knees. Akira cleared his throat lightly.

“You don’t think I could get you used to it… do you?” he murmured quietly, trying – and failing – to keep his voice from being hopeful. Goro let out a small, awkward laugh at that and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t _try_ …” he whispered after a moment, and Akira had to stop himself from beaming; the rush or relief and happiness he felt all of a sudden threatening to make his headache return.  

“…okay.”

“Okay.”

The two of them nodded, and looked at each other, both of them smiling this time. And then, Goro laughed, and reached out his hand, cupping Akira’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him.

“…as I thought.” he hummed after they parted, a moment later, Akira’s expression both happy and confused as he looked at the detective. “It feels _a lot_ better when the world isn’t spinning around us and making me dizzy…”

“…you’re making _me_ dizzy.” Akira laughed, before having his breath stolen away from him once more when Goro smirked at him, giving him bedroom look if Akira ever saw one.

“Good. I’m _allowed_ to do so, you see.”

Akira shook his head, before leaning in for another kiss.

“So… you’ve been thinking about how kissing me would feel, have you?” he purred cheekily, and Goro laughed again, though this time, he looked away from him, a slight shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Maybe. I can’t deny I had certain hopes as to how the evening might progress if we were to introduce hard liquor into it.”

“Right. Because that was totally not you being petty about Ryuuji calling you a _stick-up-your-ass asshole_.”

“Ah, but, Akira…” Goro smiled angelically, and Akira realized, for the second time over the last twenty-four hours, that he was completely screwed. “You’ll soon find I have turned _pettiness_ , as you call it, into a form of art by now. And if I could get a guy I was hoping to get _and_ show Sakamoto his place while at it…” the detective’s smile turned even sweeter, and he linked their hands together.

“Why _wouldn’t_ I go along with such a plan..?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, and thanks to reikuruta for giving me the adorable idea! If you enjoyed the story, hmu on twitter @mikan_writings for lots of shuake reblogs, random thoughts and story writing updates ^^


End file.
